When You're Gone
by Ruusukainen
Summary: Ryan and Marissa break up and it's up to their friends to get them back together. Can the Fantastic Four be reunited once again?


**A/N –** The song is called _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne.

**Summary –** Marissa and Ryan break up. It's up to their friends to get them back together. Can the Fantastic Four be reunited once again?

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything.

* * *

**When You're Gone**

* * *

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

''I've seen how you keep looking at them!'' Ryan yelled, finally loosing his temper.

They had been fighting all day and now it was Ryan's turn to yell.

Marissa sat quietly on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

''We just can't go on like this...'' Ryan whispered. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He had hoped that this relationship could have been saved, but things didn't go like he had planned.

''Couldn't you be a little more selfish?'' Marissa said, anger showing on her face. ''If you haven't noticed you're not the only man in the world!''

''So it's okay for you to look at other guys and I should just sit back and be your _boyfriend_?''

Marissa stared at him in disbelief. Was this really what she had been doing?

They looked at each other for awhile. Marissa turned around and stormed out of the room.

Ryan sighed and sat heavily on the bed, where Marissa had just been crying.

_'End is the end, it's over,' _he thought and promised himself to never fall for a Cooper girl again. Love was never easy.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

* * *

Neither of them slept well through the night, both of them thinking about the other.

Neither of them would admit that the break up was their own fault, but kept blaming each other.

Could they still get back together?

Just then they both fell asleep. Much would they know that their best friends would wake them up in the morning. Or even before that.

* * *

Ryan woke up as the bright sunlight shone in his eyes. Since when had the sunlight shone directly in to the pool house?

Just then there was a smack on the back of his head.

''What the h-'' Ryan was saying, but then the sunlight shone to his eyes again.

Ryan looked at Seth. ''Could you _please_ turn that thing off?'' he asked as kindly as he could.

''What? Oh, yeah, sorry about that,'' Seth said, turning off the flashlight.

''Thank you _so_ much.''

''So?'' Seth asked.

''What?''

''What happened last night?'' Seth asked and looked at him, clearly waiting for an answer.

Ryan glanced at the clock on his nightstand.

''Seth, it's three in the morning.''

''I'm fully aware of that.''

''No doubt. As for Marissa and me – nothing happened.'' Ryan said and rolled on his side, away from Seth.

''Who said anything about Marissa?'' Seth asked, smirking.

''What?''

''Nothing. You're clearly not a morning person.''

''Clearly,'' Ryan said, getting really annoyed.

''So you guys broke up?'' Seth asked, getting serious again.

''Yeah,'' Ryan whispered, suddenly losing his voice.

''And you want her back,'' Seth stated as he was the one who had broken up.

''I don't know,'' Ryan said, lost in his own thoughts.

''You love Marissa Cooper!''

''I don't know anymore,'' Ryan whispered.

Seth could tell that this really bothered Ryan. So he decided to do something about it. He needed Summer.

* * *

''You should have seen Ryan. He was like in the verge of tears. And that says a lot,'' Seth talked to his phone while walking around in his room.

''Marissa is the same. You should have seen in what shape she came home last night. She had been drinking again,'' Summer said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

''We have to do something about it.''

''But what Cohen? I think it's about time they broke up. This has been going on for too long.''

''So something needs to change. Come on, Summer. There's no Fantastic Four without the two of them.''

''I agree with you. So what do we do?''

''We have to come up with a plan,'' Seth stated the obvious.

''You take Ryan, I take Marissa. This is going to be the best evening ever!'' Summer said, getting excited.

''Are you planning on something, Summer Roberts?'' Seth asked, sounding amused.

''Maybe.''

* * *

Ryan knew Summer and Seth were planning something behind his back. The fact that Seth had asked him for a walk down the pier was weird in itself. But Ryan decided to go with it. Maybe once in his life Seth would take things seriously.

His thoughts were broved right. Just when they came down the pier he noticed a tent on the deserted beach. It was made of wood and looked quite good. Atleast Seth had done something that didn't go overboard.

He turned around and walked towards the tent. A soft music was playing inside, making Ryan smile.

_So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams are swinging out of the blue  
We let them come true_

Ryan smiled as he remembered all the happy memories that came with that song.

He wanted Marissa back.

As if reading his thoughts Marissa came out of the tent. She stood in front of him, smiling in her blue dress.

''Wanna dance?''

Ryan nodded silently and gathered Marissa in his arms. They danced slowly for awhile before Marissa leaned even closer and whispered.

''There's no one else. There has never been. It's just me and you. We're in this together.''

Ryan pulled them apart and took a better look at her. She had tears falling down her cheeks. In the moonlight she looked more beautiful than ever.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and looked her in the eyes.

''I love you,'' Ryan whispered.

''I love you too.''

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me_

* * *


End file.
